Episode 730
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Sanji | rating = | rank = }} "Tears of Miracles - Mansherry's Fight!" is the 730th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Zoro, Franky, the samurai, and the dwarves try to stop the Birdcage, but Doflamingo speeds it up in order to lure Luffy out. Mansherry flies over Dressrosa and uses her powers to temporarily heal the gladiators and citizens. However, Luffy has four minutes before he regains his Haki, and the Birdcage will fully close in three. Long Summary The citizens of Dressrosa continue running from the Birdcage and Doflamingo, but become very crowded as the amount of space they have grows smaller and smaller. Some wonder why they are not going downtown to the center of the cage, but are told that a battle is going on there as Doflamingo continues attacking his opponents with awakened string. The citizens cry out to Riku Doldo III for help as he stands on a piece of rubble. On the palace plateau, the Corrida Colosseum gladiators have moved their fallen allies, who show no signs of stirring. Suddenly, a glowing orb falls down onto Hajrudin's chest, causing him to open his eyes. Meanwhile, Zoro, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro reach the Birdcage, and Zoro covers two of his swords in Busoshoku Haki. He clashes both swords against the Birdcage, shocking the samurai, who consider stopping the Birdcage to be impossible. However, Zoro tells them to stop talking and join him, and the samurai cover their swords in Haki and clash against the Birdcage. By the SMILE Factory, Franky tells the dwarves to push against the factory, as it would not be destroyed due to being made of Seastone, and the dwarves comply. Meanwhile, Robin talks with Viola, who reveals that Zoro is trying to stop the Birdcage. At the south side of the palace plateau, the remaining Donquixote Pirates stand on a toppled building, preventing the citizens from going past them. The citizens beg for them to let them head up, as it is the safest place, but the lead pirate says that Doflamingo had condemned the citizens to die and shoots any who speak up against him. Suddenly, the gladiators arrive and defeat all the Donquixote Pirates, including the fallen ones. Kyros tells the citizens to head out, but Sai tells anyone able-bodied to come and follow him. Meanwhile, Doflamingo heads away from the carnage he has created and says that if Luffy would not come out, he would bring him out. Doflamingo holds his arm upward and clenches his fist, causing the Birdcage to start moving faster. The citizens know this and run in panic, but have difficulty due to being packed so tight. Doldo notices this as well, and the citizens beg him to help, but all he can do is despair and beg Doflamingo to stop. Sabo and Burgess continue their clash, and Burgess attacks with Busoshoku Haki, but Sabo counters by engulfing his staff in flames. Sabo then covers his legs in flames and kicks Burgess before smashing his staff into the pirate's chest. Burgess struggles to overcome the heat of the flames as he gets back up, and Sabo notices the Birdcage constricting faster. Viola and Law notice this as well, and Zoro, Franky, the samurai, and the dwarves struggle to keep up with the increased speed. Suddenly, Fujitora notices bright orbs falling around him. It is revealed that Luffy will regain his Haki in four minutes, but the Birdcage will now fully close in three. The remaining combatants against Doflamingo stage another charge as Doflamingo walks away from them, but an annoyed Doflamingo attacks them with strings. Meanwhile, Robin and the gladiators push Bartolomeo's barrier against the Birdcage, and Robin wonders how the fallen gladiators are now standing. Leo reveals that it was a result of Mansherry's Chiyupopo, dandelions formed from her tears which she is dropping all across the country. Touching one will heal injuries, but only temporarily. Meanwhile, Gatz continues carrying Luffy away from Doflamingo, and his aides begin wondering if they had enough time. However, Gatz replies that he would never let an injured fighter go into battle, when suddenly Law teleports in front of him. Gatz explains to Law how Luffy needs to regain his Haki before the Birdcage closes. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Mansherry's healing dandelions descending onto Luffy's allies is shown onscreen. **A scene of Kin'emon and Kanjuro agreeing to help Zoro and hardening their weapons with Haki. **After knocking Rolling Logan, Meadows, and Damask aside, Doflamingo raises his hand into the air and closes it to speed up the shrinking of the Birdcage. **The anime shows more of the fight between Sabo and Burgess with Sabo blocking Burgess' Haki-imbued fist before counterattacking. *While not shown clearly in the manga, the anime shows Bartolomeo using a Bari Bari no Pistol to beat the Donquixote thug with the mask. *The scene of Luffy's allies beating the remaining grunts of the Donquixote Pirates at the New King's Plateau is extended in the anime. Site Navigation